Tonight Is The Night
by AwryFlower
Summary: "The whip hit my aching back, a large welt growing where it had landed, alongside the other welts spreading across my naked body as the sound echoed through the dead night." Warning: M rated for a reason. Disclaimer: I own nothing.


**I am actually writing this story to prove to FallenAllure that I can write BDSM and she can't. I think she's too scared, and not dirty enough. Aha. **

**Warnings: BDSM, Yaoi (Men/Men), rimming, crude language, graphic sexual scenes, anal, etc.**

**You've been warned. Do not read on if any of this offends you in any way. No flames. This is non beta-ed, so apologies for any grammar mistakes. **

**Enjoy**

Tonight Is The Night

Crack!

The whip hit my aching back, a large welt growing where it had landed, alongside the other welts spreading across my naked body as the sound echoed through the dead night.

Crack!

Again the whip slashes against my pale skin, drawing a cry from my lips.

A cold laugh sounded.

It was all a game to him, making me obey his orders, like I was his "bitch." I should learn not to disobey him; this always happens when I do. But the make-up sex, fuck that was amazing.

I pull against the tight ropes that held my hands above my head, grimacing as the rope rubbed against my wrists. I love it really though, it was all a show. He knew it, but it seemed to me that my struggling turned him on all the more. There was no way I'd fully submit to him anyway. At least, that's what I told myself.

One final blow lands on my arse, tearing a whimper from my lips. My fists clench, face twisting in pain before I felt the soft kisses of my lover on my back, soothing the wounds. God that felt good.

My whimpering soon turns into breathy moans as he trails wet open-mouthed kisses down my back, massaging my behind in his hands as he reaches the small of my back. Then, he drags his tongue down my arse crack, down to my balls, which he fondles between his fingers. A gasp emits from my parted lips as he moves his lips back up to my puckered hole, licking it almost tentatively. It's not like we haven't done this before, it's just usually me rimming him, rather than the other way around. But I'm always up for experimenting.

Suddenly, his tongue breaches my arse hole, drawing a pleasuring cry from my lips.

"Fuck!"

I groan deeply at the feeling, his tongue felt so good as it crudely mimicked what he'd be doing with his cock any minute, thrusting in and out of my tight arse hole. I push back on his face, not being able to get enough of the wonderful feeling. He was fucking brilliant.

A moan of disappointment falls from my lips as he pulls away, but it soon becomes a scream of pleasure pain as he moves up and thrusts balls deep into me. Barely giving me time to adjust, he sets up a furious rhythm, hips snapping against me at vampire speed as he leans forward and grazes his elongated fangs against the back of my neck. My knees give out at the intense euphoria I was feeling, leaving me for a moment just hanging from my bonds before he wraps his strong arms around me, holding me up as he pounds into me.

A gasp rips itself from my lips as his hand comes down hard on my already aching arse, my cock twitching at the pain mixed with the pleasure I was feeling.

His hand moves down to grasp my aching cock, wrapping his calloused fingers around the rock hard flesh and pumping it at a tantalizingly slow rhythm. Fuck. He is going to be the death of me, I was sure of it.

Bucking my hips towards his hand to gain more friction, he slams particularly hard against my prostate, ripping a strangled cry from my lips.

"Oh my god!"

He snarls, muttering harshly beside my ear.

"There is no god. Replace that with _my _name. I'm as close to a god as you can get."

I reply with a loud moan, his voice did many things to my cock. That's usually why I find myself with an aching hard on every time I hear him. The bastard; he knew his voice made me horny.

Groaning as his hand jerked me off, I feel his thrusts becoming more erratic, a sign that he was also near completion as he leans forward to hiss darkly in my ear.

"Come for me, pet."

At these words I erupt all over his hand, my arse clenching tightly around his cock as he thrusts twice more before groaning his completion into my ear. We stand there for a few moments, coming down from our euphoric highs before his hands move up to untie my bonds, and I collapse to the ground.

I feel him rather than see him lie down beside me as he drapes an arm over my chest, murmuring incoherent nothings into my ear.

I sigh softly, rolling over to curl up to his chest with a quiet murmur of "Goodnight Klaus.."

I get a quiet "Goodnight" in return as my eyes slow drift shut, falling into a deep sleep.

**Okay, so maybe it got a bit sentimental at the end. It was still alright though right? Keep it in mind that this is the first BDSM fic I've ever written, which actually surprises me to be honest. Heh. Hope you enjoyed it. R&R darlings.**

**Squishy**


End file.
